Bernie Vincenzo
Bernie Vincenzo,is a fictional character,who first appeared in a short,known as The Last Fare,in 1979. Sgt Bernie Vincenzo,is a fictional character,who first appeaJoey Simonein a short,known as The Last Fare,in 1979.Born Bernardo 'Quinton Vinchenzo,but most people just called Bernie.' ''' is a fictional World War III army hero and present-day super-spy in the Maveric Comics Universe. Created by artist Earnie Vincenzo Kirby and writer Stan Lee, Bernie Vincenzo first in the Short Story ‘’The Last Fare.’’ '''Ernest Venchenzo /Ernie (father, deceased), Elsie (mother, deceased), Daniel . (brother, deceased), Jacob (Uncle Jack) Venchenzo, Alicia (aunt, deceased), Matilda Venchenzo, aunt, Jacob's second wife),Archie Bernardo Venchenzo (Grandfather),Arnie Ernest Venchenzo,Leo (Leonardo) Venchenzo,Simon Venchenzo,'Carlotta Venchenzo. Christina Venchenzo (Wife) (1965–1972), with whom he had a two son, Cristopher Venchenzo (born August 9, 1969) and Anthony Venchenzo and two daughters, Sharon (born August 5, 1965) and Diana (born December 29, 1970 Fictional character biographyedit Backgroundedit source Early lifehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ernest_Borgnine?veaction=edit&vesection=1 edit Bernie Vincenzo was born in 1917 in Hamden, Connecticut.[1][2] He was the son of Anna (née Bornine), who emigrated from Carpi (Modena, Italy) to the United States, and Camillo Borgnino, who emigrated to the United States from Ottiglio (Alessandria, Italy).3 Bernie Vincenzo’s parents separated when he was two years old, and he and his mother lived in Italy for about 4 1/2 years. By 1923, The family settled in North Haven, Connecticut, where he attended public schools. Bernie Vincenzo took to sports while growing up, but showed no interest in acting.[4] Raised Delancey Street in New York City's Lower East Side, to a Italian American family,Bernie Vincenzo had an early life of poverty and hardship, shaping him into a tough, streetwise scrapper. His older brother Daniel, whom Bernie idolized, was killed in a street gang fight when Bernie was eight years old. Earnie Vincenzo , who grew up on tough Delancey Street, whose brother died when he was young, whose father was named Earnie, and who was named Jacob at birth. Following the death of his parents, Bernie was raised by his Uncle Jake (who had married a much younger wife, Petunia, who would become a frequent reference used by the character until her death).7 He comes to lead the Delancey Street gang at one point. Excelling in football as a high school student, Bernie received a full scholarship to Empire State University, where he first meets his eventual lifelong friend in a teenaged genius named Reed Richards, as well as future enemy Victor von Doom.9 Despite them being from radically different backgrounds, science student Richards described his dream to Bernie Vincenzo to one day build a space rocket to explore the regions of space around Mars, and Bernie Vincenzo jokingly agrees to fly that rocket when the day comes. Naval service {C} {C} Bernie Vincenzo wearing a chief petty officer's cap in 2004. Bernie Vincenzo joined the United States Navy in 1935, after graduation from James Hillhouse High School[5] in New Haven, Connecticut. He was discharged in 1941, but re-enlisted after Pearl Harbor and served until 1945, accumulating a total of ten years in the Navy and reaching the rank ofgunner's mate 1st class in the process. He served aboard the destroyer USS ''Lamberton. His military decorations included the Navy Good Conduct Medal,American Defense Service Medal with Fleet Clasp, American Campaign Medal, Asiatic-Pacific Campaign Medal, and the World War II Victory Medal. Bernie Vincenzo received the honorary rank of chief petty officer in October 2004, from Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy Terry D. Scott for Bernie Vincenzos support of the Navy and naval families worldwide.67 After finishing college, having earned multiple advanced degrees in engineering,[10]Bernie Vincenzo joins the United States Marine Corps, where he is trained as a test pilot (his exploits as a military aviator are chronicled to a limited extent in.It about this time Sgt.Bernie Venchenzo encounters Colonel Gideon Fate .He serves for a time under his command during the war, While in the Air Force, Bernie Vincenzo Bernie Vincenzo orders him to serve as pilot during a top secret surveillance mission into Vladivostok in the Soviet Union, along with Logan and Carol Danvers Following this, he becomes an astronaut for NASA.Bernie Venchenzo,first encounters Professor Thuzan Thune Sarkhon, member of the Legion of Time Sorcerers.Bernie Venchenzo is recrued on a mission Colonel Gideon Fate and Omega Warriors to stop renegade Alpha Omega Warrior,turned traitor,Deacon Frost working with Doctor Delvin Shaitanus-also a renegade member of the Legion of Time Sorcerers,working with the Kalladon Hierarchy.After destroying Kalladon Hierarchy secret base,on the moon, Thuzan Thune Sarkhon fears that Bernie Venchenzo’s life may in danger.Both Deacon Frost and Delvin Shaitanus vow to seek revenge on Venchenzo and family,if ever finds location back in United States.Despirate to protect Sgt.Bernie Venchenzo,the time wizard gift a post hypnotic susgestion and using the Atlantean Time Sorcerers ability to alter past memories,via their mind manipulation techniques,erase all evidence of his involvement this mission.Venchenzo remembers his time with Colonel Gideon Fate and Omega Warriors,but nothing else. The details of his life story have been modified over the years to keep the character current. ,Bernie Vincenzo had served in the air force during World War II and the space flight in which he was transformed into Sgt.Venchenzo was an attempt to reach the Moon, occurring at a time before any manned space ship had escaped Earth's orbit.[12] The Captain Savage story mentioned above was set during the Second World War. . Army unit. '''Early life and wartimehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nick_Fury&action=edit&section=5 edit' ' Bernie Vincenzo is the eldest of three children born to Earnie Vincenzo Bernie Vincenzo in New York City. His father is a United States citizen who enlists in the United Kingdom's Royal Flying Corps during World War I. Earnie Vincenzo enlists in 1916 and is stationed in France. He reportedly shoots down ManfJoey Simonevon Richthofen early in his flying career, and is a highly decorated combat aviator by the end of the War in 1918. Discharged after the War, Earnie Vincenzo returns home, marries an unnamed woman, and becomes the father of three children. Bernie Vincenzo, born in the late 1910s or early 1920s, is followed by Daniel Arthor Vincenzo , and their sister, Carlotta. All three children grow up in the neighborhood known as Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan, New York City, New York. Bernie Vincenzo is an amateur boxer through the Police Athletic League where he learns marksmanship. With his friend , he eventually leaves the neighborhood to pursue his dreams of adventure, eventually settling on a daring wing walking and parachuting act. Their death-defying stunts while training British Commandos in 1940 catch the attention of Lieutenant Samson Simonson, then serving with the British Commandos, who enlists them for a special mission in the Netherlands. Bernie Vincenzo and Joey Simone later join the U.S. Army, with Bernie Vincenzo undergoing Basic Training under a Sergeant Bass. Bernie Vincenzo and Joey Simone are stationed together at Schofield Barracks, Oahu, Hawaii when the Imperial Japanese Navy ambushes the base on December 7, 1941. Joey Simone is among the many killed in the attack on Pearl Harbor, with Bernie Vincenzo swearing vengeance against both the Japanese and the Nazis. During World War II, 'Lieutenant Commander Bernie Vincenzo '''is the commanding officer (CO) of the U.S. Navy PT boat, PT-73, stationed at the Pacific island base Taratupa. In the late spring of 1942, the Japanese heavily bomb the island, virtually destroying the base. Only 18 out of the 150 Naval Aviators and Marines assigned to the base survive. With the Japanese patrols in the region too heavy for the Navy to mount a rescue mission,Bernie Vincenzo and his men are forced to survive by hiding on the island. Assisted by the native tribes whom they befriend, the sailors live a relatively paradisaical island existence. After months of rather leisurely living, strait-laced, by-the-book Annapolis graduate Lieutenant Ronald Foster parachutes onto the island. His job is to assume duties as Bernie Vincenzo's executive officer (XO) and help him get the base on Taratupa back into the action. {C} Foster faces an uphill battle, however: The men have gone native. One of them has started a native laundry service, and Bernie Vincenzo has a still and makes moonshine for the men and the natives. In addition,Bernie Vincenzo is close friends with the native chief and even bathes with him. When Foster informs Bernie Vincenzo of his new orders,Bernie Vincenzo refuses to follow them. It becomes clear that while Bernie Vincenzo is as loyal as any American, following the devastation the Japanese rendered on the previous attack on the base, he is now extremely reluctant to risk losing any more men. His primary concern now is for their survival until they can be rescued, which creates a great deal of friction between Foster and Bernie Vincenzo . When they receive word that a Marine battalion is pinned on a beach, and an enemy cruiser is planning to attack the beachhead in the morning, McHale's attitude changes.Bernie Vincenzo is orded to use all boats they have to protect the beachhead and the Marines; but Bernie Vincenzo does not have any boats, since the Japanese have sunk them all. However,Bernie Vincenzo manages to capture a Japanese PT boat that has come to patrol the island. In a surprise to both his men and Foster,Bernie Vincenzo does not plan to use the boat to evacuate either his men or the Marine battalion. Instead, he plans to attack and destroy the Japanese cruiser. His plan is that since they are on a Japanese boat, flying a Japanese flag, that they can get close enough to torpedo the cruiser twice and send it to the bottom. Lieutenant Commander Quinton McHale · Tim Conway as Ensign Charles Parker · Joe Flynn as Captain Wallace B. Binghamton · Carl Ballantine as Lester Gruber, Torpedoman's Mate · Gary Vinson as George "Christy" Christopher, Quartermaster · Billy Sands as Harrison "Tinker" Bell, Engineman · Edson Stroll as Virgil Edwards, Gunner's Mate · Gavin MacLeod as Joseph "Happy" Haines, Torpedoman's mate (1962–1964) (left the show to appear in ''The Sand Pebbles) · Yoshio Yoda as Fuji Kobiaji, Cook, Seaman 3C, Japanese PW. In Season 2, Episode 13 ("A Letter for Fuji"), he is given the name 'Fujiwara Takeo.' · John Wright as Willy Moss, Radioman · Bob Hastings as Lt. Elroy Carpenter Personal life[edit|edit source] {C} {C} Bernie Vincenzo in April 2010 He then married Christina (1965–1972), with whom he had a two son, Cristopher Venchenzo(born August 9, 1969) and Anthony Venchenzo and two daughters, Sharon (born August 5, 1965) and Diana (born December 29, 1970 He has a sister, Evelyn Velardi[11] (born 1926). Powers, abilities, and equipmenthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nick_Fury&action=edit&section=13 edit Bernie Vincenzo Bernie Vincenzo is an athletic man despite his advanced chronological age. Bernie.Sgt.Venchenzo is an exceptionally skilled pilot, due to his time spent as a test pilot in the United States Air Force . He is also a formidable and relentless hand-to-hand combatant. His fighting style incorporates elements of boxing, wrestling, judo, jujutsu, and street-fighting techniques, as well as hand-to-hand combat training from the military. Bernie Vincenzo is a seasoned unarmed and armed combat expert, was a heavyweight boxer in the army (during World War II), and holds a black belt in Tae Kwon Do and a brown belt in Jiu Jitsu.Bernie Vincenzo is a combat veteran of three wars, World War II, the Korean War, and the Vietnam Conflict, as well as numerous "military adviser" missions and clandestine operations ("a dozen conflicts you've never even heard of"). He is trained as a paratrooper, Ranger, a demolitions expert, vehicle specialist (including aircraft and seagoing vessels), and a Green Beret. Bernie Vincenzo has access to a wide variety of equipment and weaponry designed by DOOMWATCH,INC.. technicians. He wears a DOOMWATCH,INC.. uniform made of 9-ply Kevlar (able to withstand ballistic impact up to .45 caliber bullets) and a Beta cloth (type C), a fire-resistant material, which has a kindling temperature of 1,700 °F (930 °C). Bernie Vincenzo uses various types of handguns, including a .15 caliber needle gun, a government issue .45 caliber automatic, a captuJoey SimoneGerman Luger in 9mm Parabellum, a modified semi-automaticWalther PPK in 9 mm Parabellum, and the Ingram MAC-10 machine pistol in .45 caliber. As the agent of DOOMWATCH,INC.., Bernie Vincenzo has access to the entire DOOMWATCH,INC.. highly advanced arsenal of weaponry; various air, land, and sea craft provided by DOOMWATCH,INC..; and numerous DOOMWATCH,INC.. paraphernalia, including a radio-link tie and a bulletproof suit. Due to his high-ranking status, even when DOOMWATCH,INC.. is directed by Tony Stark, and then Norman Osborn, Bernie Vincenzo retains access to several DOOMWATCH,INC.. warehouses and paraphernalia that are unknown to anyone else but him. Other versions Thursday, March 27, 2008 A Tale of the Time-Sorcerers featuring Professor Thuzan Thune Sarkhon The Last Fair- By Joseph Gilbert Thompson and Carl Edward Thompson. Originally,I wrote a short story called the Last Fair,that featured a New York Cabbie,Sgt Archie Venzenzo encountering an ancient sorcerer named Thuzan Thune.The wizard was travelling to the United Nation to speak to the leaders of the Free World on an important matter to save the world from some immenant doom.Thuzan Thune,needed to convince the cabbie he was real,while travelling across Manhatten.In the end,Archie stated if you had those powers,while just teleport me,the cab and himself across the city.Thuzan Thune thus does so and departs,leaving three small,magical silver balls in the back seat.Unknown to him,those are Atlantean Wizards form of currency-more valueable than money and capable of proforming magic tricks.Dissbelieving,Archie tosses out the cab window,but the silver balls simply bounce a few times on the pavement-then rise,turn and follow after the yellow cab.At the stories conclusion,Archie Venchenzo see’s another opportunity for his Last Fare,believing Thuzan Thune cheated him,when he did not.Stepping out of the fob,a small,diminutive figure approaches and steps into his yellow cabs back feat.Sgt,Venchenzo turns and says ‘’where mack?-only to see a small pointed alien Zark‘’Saying Please take me to your leaders.’’ I adapted this story into a comic,and renamed Thuzan Thune into the Lasar Sarkhon. Sgt Archie Venzenzo became Sgt Ernie Venzenzo-based now,less on Archie Bunker and more Escape from New York’s Cabbie,played Earnest Bornine. My names Archie Venchenzo.I’m a New York Cabbie for the New York City Yellow Cab Company.I work here and this my city.You see lots of weird junk driving this heap,day in and day out.You won’t believe the jokers I get in the back seat.Last,it was some guy wearing a collider,with pigean wings glue it.He was carrying a sawed off sledgehammer,with duck tape wrapped around and said he’s smite the evil giants,created the aliens eons ago,when hung with those Asguardians.He said his secret indenity was Tom Gooseski,but in reality he was the Mighty Thor,come here to stop the greys from secretly invading the earth.Then there was this Mike Yankowick,telling he was a CIA agent,out stop the Societs-rather the Russian Mob,wanting to containinate our water supplies by urinating in them,with deseased piss.And there was Abner Jeramiah Leelam Jones,claiming he was Gods New Age Prophet,out to save from those godless people he personally didn’t like-the like Rebublicans,the Democrates,the Green Party,the Cathlics,Christians,Jews,blacks, Rosicrucian's, and everyone else,that wasn’t himself.All he across town laugh like Ceasar Romaro,who played the Joker,in old Adam West Batman series.And me,just thinking ‘’Bhattuh man’’,all the up town.And was some calling himself Paullie Torsee,who had this to market his dumpster found toothbrushes,to a fortune five hundred Paullie Torsee Teethbrush Company.Of all the guys,he was the most sane.He even beat the guy,this night infact, in a green shirt,three piece suite,going on and on,how he counted coffee cups in the Apollo Café,from dusk to dawn and back again.This guy on and on,if he just on ground floor of something that,who money he make,than his current Accuntant job.And George Patrickson,the Reesus Makack looking insurance salesman,after him ,dressed a stubted version of Hunter S.Thompson,writing his great American novel Glory Holes are Forever,followed by Glory Holes Strikes Back, Glory Holes Revenge.Seems,he three novels planned –The Glory Hole Trillogy,he called it,written before sold the first one.He went saying,’’I’m writing crap like Jack Kerowack or that guy that drew the Nancy comic.No,this great art.Sounded me,more another fairy pants,writing 567 pages of total crap.Followed by 599 pages more crap and 967 pages even more crap. Yeah,your wondering,why do know there names?I do rule number one,I talk to costumers and break rule number two,I argue with them.Call my bad habit gained by having to deal with idiots during the war.And doing,they often give to much imformation like name,rank and what the hell they are doing with their live.I know what you thinking,maybe I should just shut the hell up,smile and drive to their location.That or start running a game show in my cab.Either I win.But I’m idiot.I don’t when to shut up.Maybe I need to get into a new line of work. Well,Christ oh mighty.I was justing about calling it a night.6.am was genual checkin out time anyway.Enough all guys I mensioned above.Call into Louie and go home to see my wife Christina and son Tony.The old cab,she was limping down West 57TH Street,headin toward the cab garage, at 371 7th Avenue.Once getting through all crap with Louie,I could call a day and head over to my home over in Hell’s Kitchen.The Yuppie retards call it Clinton and Midtown West Manhatten,but old timers still it Hell’s Kitchen,because it was being trapped in a Kitchen in Hell. Davy Crockett,King of the Wild Frontier once,we was told as kids said, "In my part of the country, when you meet an Irishman, you find a first-rate gentleman; but these are worse than savages; they are too mean to swab hell's kitchen." He was referring to the Five Points.Well,nobody,was going argue with Fess Parker,anyway. No one can pin down the exact origin of that label, but some refer to a tenement on 54th Street as the first "Hell's Kitchen." Another explanation,I heard in high school points to an infamous building at 39th as the true original.That what old buddy Joey Simone told me and everybody anyway.His father Joseph Simone,Senior told that anyway. His old man,it told also ran local gang ,who hung out local dive took the name as well.The Hell’s Kitchen Irregulars or something.Me and joey Simone,we hung them too,when were older,before the Great War.Anyway,the name points to a similar slum also existed in London and was known as Hell's Kitchen. I was just turning about 7th Street,when happened.I heard before saw it.Or rather,heard in my head,like telepathic guys on Star Trek.You the Vulcans.Or that guy in Star Wars Old Ben Kenobi.I probably thought of because there was a Big Star Trekkie Convention in town, ‘’Taxi.’’it said.I shuddered.Old Joey Simone,who also works as a cabbie,told me there be days like this.The mysterious figure moved slowly out a billowing cloud of fog-fog on a night,none of the weather geniuses on the local news,predicted fog.Weather genius-more weather guessers.But anyway,whether those weather good guys were right or wronge,any stage magician could perform those kinds a tricks.Any acehole,that those silly movies,FX or the Fall Guy,with Bionic Man fella,would think you set up stunts and tricks anywhere,anytime.Well,we were in the Theator District and I heard half a dozen blowhard actors,might just set up,those kinds of stunts,while exiting the back stage door,just to avoid being mobbed by the Popperazzi-those jerks,who chase has been and nobony celebrities about town hoping to catch doing all sorts of obscene things,like guy last year romacing his car,before the cops could him.Yeah,really.I saw this guy…I think his name was David Chaykinov-actor,singer,artist and writer,screwing a Studallac,in a Big Sylvestor the Cat suite,last Holloween,after way too much to drink. I pulled over to the curb,seeing no studallac present.The back swung open and I could somebody in rear view mirror enter the back of my hack. ‘’OK.where to Mack ?’’ ‘’The United Nations Building and as quick as you can make it.please. ‘’Ok.pal..where ever you say. ‘’So,you can’t an actor or magician.I know this areas full